


Take Your Time

by Moose_Sass (orphan_account)



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moose_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi is going to be late for work and it's all oikawa tooru's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> request for @kaghinayachi!!
> 
> "I saw you trying to hit the close door button in the elevator but I made it in time and then I pushed every single button to make you late for work, but now we're stuck in the elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than 'you started it'" au

"You did _not_ just do that."

"Do what, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa turned to face him with a shit eating grin on his face. He knew exactly what he had done and he knew that Iwaizumi knew that he knew, but he played the innocent card anyways.

"I'm gonna be in so much shit with my boss. Do you know how late you just made me?" Iwaizumi glared at the elevator buttons, all lit up. Currently they were going to all seventeen floors.

"In my defence, I saw you trying to close the door on me, so I would have been late. It's just karma, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi couldn't deny he had indeed tried to close the door, but he was still angry about Oikawa "accidentally" locking him out of the house while taking a bath the previous night. When Iwaizumi had confronted him Oikawa simply said he didn't want anyone to come in and see him naked, and that Iwaizumi should have had his house key with him.

Iwaizumi had proceeded to tell him that wouldn't be much to see before leaving to get ready for bed. He was asleep before Oikawa crawled in next to him.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the door opened letting on another passenger. Iwaizumi huffed, not daring to say anything in front of the stranger, but he was sure to send threatening glares in Oikawa's direction. Not that Oikawa was, or ever would be, affected by them. Being around Iwaizumi had made him immune.

It wasn't until the seventh floor that the stranger got off and they were alone again. They rode in silence again until the tenth floor, it felt like they had been moving for an eternity. Oikawa was starting to get restless and Iwaizumi could tell he wanted to get out and he didn't blame him.

"Don't even say anything, you started this," Iwaizumi said finally when he too found the silence of the elevator beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"What made you think I was gonna say anything?" Oikawa cocked his head, trying to appear less agitated that he had a second ago but failing.

Iwaizumi smiled. "No reason." He knew he should be feeling bad for Oikawa, but they were stuck in the same boat and it was Oikawa's fault in the first place.

Oikawa huffed. Iwaizumi crossed the space in between them in two steps until he could feel Oikawa's breath on his face. He wasn't too sure why he had moved, it was almost instinct.

He was mad at Oikawa for locking him out of the house yesterday.

He was mad at Oikawa for making him late for work.

He was mad at Oikawa for being the type of person who he could never actually get mad at as hard as he tried.

Oikawa stared back at him and raised an eyebrow as if to question his motives. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess since we've got the time," Iwaizumi said leaning forward, letting his lips capture Oikawa's.


End file.
